For instance, the container disclosed in International Publication No. WO92/08657 can be exemplified as a container with a pump for discharging bubbles. The container is provided with a container body for receiving liquid having a bubbling property such as a liquid detergent and a pump for discharging bubbles provided on a neck portion of the container body, and they are constructed so that, by depressing a pump head of the pump for discharging bubbles, the liquid is pumped up from the container body and the air is sucked from the outside of the carrier body to mix the liquid and the air. And then, the vapor-liquid mixture is bubbled via a net (bubbling member) provided within the pump and the bubbles are discharged from a nozzle of the pump head.
The pump for discharging bubbles has had various problems as follows.
(a) It sometimes happens that the sucked outside air intrudes into the container body to bubble the liquid, and the liquid surface within the container body is filled with the bubbles, when the bubbles are discharged.
(b) It is difficult to discharge the bubbles in a straight line form relatively for a long range.
(c) A coil spring for energizing the pump head upwards all the time is received in a region where it is in contact with the liquid, and the contact of the coil spring with the liquid may be not desirable depending on the kind of the liquid received in the container body,
(d) It is not possible to change a discharging form of the bubbles.
(e) There is the possibility that only the air passes through the net (bubbling member) before the liquid passes through the net at the first stage of discharging bubbles, and the bubbles will be discharged unseemly in that case, because the liquid which has remained within the net at the last discharging is formed into larger bubbles by flow of only the air and the large bubbles are discharged from the nozzle of the pump head.
(f) It sometimes happens that the balance of the volumes of the liquid and air to be mixed is lost and the liquid volume becomes smaller than the air volume, and accordingly the bubbling will be incomplete at the first stage of discharging bubbles.
Although the container disclosed Japanese Patent Application No. 6-136411(1994) exists as a container with a pump for discharging bubbles improved in the point of (f), it also leaves room for improvements as follows.
(g) It is difficult to change the size of bubbles (diameter of the bubbles).
(h) A measure for preventing a undesired leakage of liquid which is likely to occur when the container is overturned and so on is not complete.
(e) It sometimes happens that the bubbles adhered to the net (bubbling member) gets dry to clog the net when it is not used, and the bubbles will be formed badly hereafter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which the liquid is not bubbled before it is bubbled in a bubbling member so that the container body will not be filled with bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of discharging the bubbles in a straight line form relatively for a long range; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which a coil spring for energizing a pump head upwards all the time is provided in a position isolated from the liquid; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of changing a discharging form of bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubble which is capable of discharging bubbles stably in a state that the size of bubbles is fixed from the first stage of discharging bubbles; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of changing the diameter of bubbles easily; a container with a pump for discharging bubbles which is capable of preventing an undesirable leakage of liquid and a container with a pump for discharging bubbles in which the net (bubbling member) in not clogged up due to drying.